Living the Dream
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay Halstead is married to Erin Halstead. They have three kids. Shane Henry who's 15. They also have twins Elaine Taylor and Easton Shane who are both three. Just a little Halstead family fic because they are so adorable. I don't own Chicago PD! All rights go to Dick Wolf and NBC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey It's Madison with new fanfiction. I don't own anything except the characters I created. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. I got this idea from my twitter posting something. :)**

Easton chased Lainey around the office.  
"Stop it Easton!" She yelled. Ethan came up in front of her and picked her up.

"Stop it Ethan!" She yelled as he started tickling her. He put her down and let Easton chase her again.

"Mommy Daddy! Tell them to stop!" She tripped and fell. She started crying.

"Mommy,Daddy!" She cried. Erin ran towards her and picked her up.  
"Shh Mommy's here." Erin cradled her daughter until she stopped crying.

"Erin,you are spoiling her!" said Kevin.

She turned around and looked at Kevin with a snappy look.

"She's my only daughter. I can't get another one. Jay and I can't have anymore kids." Erin snapped as She held onto Lainey tighter.

Jay looked at her and everyone else did. "What do you mean Erin? You you can't have anymore kids." Jay stuttered

"I I went to the doctor's today to find out if I was pregnant and the doctor told me that I can't get pregnant anymore. After the twins were born I got an infection that messed up my ovaries."

Jay got up from his seat and got down on the ground and hugged Erin.

"I know how bad you wanted a big family Jay."

"I got my family right here with our three wonderful kids. I don't need anything else in life Er. I have this and that is enough. I promise." Jay pushed her hair out of her face and hugged her tighter. Ethan and Easton got down on the ground and got in for a big group hug.

"I love you Jay." Erin said

Lainey looked up "Mommy I want ice cream." Erin touched her forehead.

"You can have anything you want baby."

"And a new toy?" Ethan laughed.

"Mommy Daddy Can Grandpa come?" Erin shook her head.

"Yeah baby go ask him." Jay helped Erin off the ground. He hugged her then kissed her.

"Er,we are okay. We have three kids already."

"I know but on our wedding day you said you wanted a big family. You'll never get that big family."

"Er,These three kids are all I'll ever need in my life you are too. You and those kids are my world and will always be. Who cares. I have everything I need right here." Jay looked at his three children in his bosses' office. He smiled.

"I love you." Erin kissed him.

"Erin,I'm sorry. Spoil them all you can. They'll grow up fast." said Olinsky

"I guess this was God's plan for my life."

"Grandpa,do you wanna come out for pizza with us?"

"Yeah Ethan. I'll come." Hank put his hand on his shoulder.

"How's baseball going?" Ethan shook his head.

"Pretty great. I just got moved in field. I'm hoping to be pitcher by the end of the season."

"That's great son." Ethan walked out the office as Hank grabbed his jacket.

"Mommy! Grandpa said he's coming." yelled Easton

"Awesome bud. Go grab your sister we'll leave in a minute."

"Take the rest of the day off. Come eat pizza with us." Hank smiled he hasn't smiled in forever.

"Mommy,Can we go now?" asked Easton

"Sure bud." Jay grabbed Lainey's hand and Erin grabbed Easton's.

"Ethan! Come on!" yelled Jay.

Ethan walked down the stairs and ran into a girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She turned around.  
"It's Caroline."

"Right. I'll see you around." Ethan bit his lip as he walked out of the district.

"Hey Grandma." said Caroline

"Hey Caroline. We are going to leave now." Erin and Jay walked out of Intelligence holding Lainey and Easton's hand.

"Mommy,Can I ride with Grandpa?" Erin smiled as she picked her daughter up.

"Sure baby." Platt walked over onto the other side and hugged her granddaughter.

"Who's the boy grandma?" Platt chuckled

"Ethan Halstead. He's Erin and Jay's son. You are not dating him." Caroline chuckled.

"Grandma, I don't plan on it. He's cute but he's dating Presley." Platt smiled a bit. Jay started driving to the pizza place all of his coworkers were there.

"Mommy, I want pepperoni!" shouted Easton

"Alright bud." Lainey started running towards the arcade. Ethan followed her and picked her up.

"Ethan! Put me down!" He yelled

"Lainey, You gotta come eat then I'll go win you a stuffed animal. I promise." After The trio are. Ethan walked over to the claw machine and started playing. An hour later he spent fifty bucks and didn't win anything.

"MOMMMMYY! I WANT A STUFFED ANIMAL!" yelled Lainey

Erin walked over to the claw.  
"Baby you can't win it. Let Daddy try." Jay walked over to the game and won a stuffed giraffe for his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy! I hate you Ethan!" Erin bent down.

"Elaine Taylor, you do not say that!"  
Erin scolded

"But Mommy it's true! He promised he would win me one but he didn't."

"Lainey, say sorry to Ethan." Ethan bent down and was eye to eye with his little sister.  
"Ethan, I'm sorry. I don't hate you. I love you." She wrapped her arms around him for a hug.  
She folded her arms and ran towards Kevin.

"Hey Lainey." He picked her up and sat her on his lap. Kevin started tickling her. She started laughing really hard. Caroline and Platt walked into the Pizza place. Caroline caught Ethan's eye.

"She's Platt's granddaughter?" he scoffed

"Yeah I am. I didn't know Erin and Jay were your parents until my grandma told me." Ethan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I gotta go to baseball but it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you soon." Ethan walked out of the door. Hank walked out.

"Ethan, you like her?" Ethan shook his head no.

"No I don't. I love Presley."  
Hank scoffed.

"Son, you are blind. I can see it you like Caroline. I know you like Presley but Ethan, I think Caroline would be a good choice for you. You want me to drop you off at baseball?"

"Yeah. Right after I do this." Ethan walked back inside. He turned Caroline around and kissed her. She slowly backed up shocked as to what just happened.

"Ethan?"

 **This will be maybe 20 or 30 chapters just a Linstead family fanfic**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Wait

Ethan backed up.

"I never loved Presley. I dated Presley because of Ryan and Matthew. I'd rather have dated you. I didn't because I didn't want your grandma to kill and shred me to pieces. I wish I could have told you sooner but When you first walked into my classroom a couple months ago I knew Presley and I wouldn't last. Caroline, I want you to be mine." Ethan grabbed her cheeks and kissed her again it was like they were alone and no one else was there. Except it wasn't and his whole family was there.

"I uh don't know what to say. You are dating Presley. Th that's cheating. Ethan!"

"I know. I know." Ethan was the "popular" boy at school he didn't consider himself that but others did. He was dating cheer captain Presley Collins. His best friends Ryan and Matthew. Caroline was the quiet girl she never talked she was on the cheer squad but wasn't as popular as Presley or her friends. She was really good at social studies she loved reading. Ethan loved history.

"I don't care Caroline." Ethan handed her a napkin and a pen.

"Write your number down because if you do. I'm gonna call you I know if I don't have the number you would never call." Ethan smiled. Erin and Jay sat back.

"Mommy, Where's the bathroom?" asked Easton

Jay got up from his seat and grabbed his hand. He walked with him to the bathroom. Ethan grabbed Caroline and hugged her.

Presley and her friends walked into the pizza, Ethan turned around after letting go of Caroline's hand. "Oh shit." He mumbled.

"Hey Beautiful." Ethan smiled, then hugged her.

"Hey Ethan,how are you?"

Ethan smiled "I'm good, have you met Caroline?" Caroline shook her head.

"Hey Presley!" Caroline smirked

"Hey Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I was eating dinner with my family." Caroline points to the team. Presley chuckled.

"Oh. Ethan,I was wondering if you'd want to go to the movies."

"I'm sorry Pres,I need to tell you something. I'm breaking up with you. The reason Caroline is here because she's my girlfriend. Look,I _liked_ but now I don't. I love her. You are a bitch you are rude to every girl I've ever tried talking to and Yeah sure I'm "popular",I'm popular because I'm nice and sweet and I'm smart and I don't treat everyone like shit. Caroline,she's my girlfriend because she started talking to me about losing my best friend. You didn't and oh you think I don't know about you kissing Alex,I saw you two in the locker room. You can go, I'm gonna sit down and have dinner with my girlfriend and family because I rarely ever get to." Ethan kissed Caroline right in front of her, then they both sat down. Presley left the place and walked outside. She sat on the steps and cried.

"Ethan,well done son." Hank hugged him.

"Thanks Grandpa, someone had to say it besides I wasn't getting anywhere with her." 

The next day Ethan went outside. "Ethan!" Elaina yelled. He scoffed

"What Lainey?" She smiled.

"Can I come with you? I wanna go. I don't like Easton." She crossed her arms and sat down. Ethan picked her up then put her in her carseat. He texted his parents to let him know he was taking Lainey out for the day.

"Ethan, where are we going?"

"We are gonna go get Caroline a birthday present, and you are gonna go play baseball with me." Elaina laughed. Ethan picked her up out of her car seat then placed her.

"Ethan, I like Caroline." Elaine laughed.

"I do too. Now come on let's go get Caroline's birthday present."

Ethan unbuckled his little sister and held her hand then walked inside the flower shop. Lainey smiled as her brother took her hand and walked around. Ethan bought her Roses, then he went and got her Nike pros and two sports bras.

Erin sat at the counter reading the paper. Easton ran into the room and smiled. "What did you do now?"

"Nothing mommy. I got you this rose." He held up the rose and handed it to her. Erin bent down and she grabbed the rose from her son.

"Come on Easton. Let's go bud. We gotta get to the game." Easton put his little white sox hat on then walked out the door.

"I love you." Erin said kissing him.

"You'll meet us at the game? I heard Ethan is pitching the whole game." Erin shook her head.

"I'll be there. Love you two. Be safe."

Ethan picked his sister up and put on her on the bleachers then tied her little cleats and put her tiny helmet on her head.

"Okay Ready Laine?" She shook her head. Then her brother picked her up and she ran to the baseball field. She stepped on and took one look around.

Ethan started catching with her then he started letting her bat. She loved it. Ethan smiled. But they stopped after an hour. It was time for the baseball game of the decade. They were playing their rival team. Jay and Erin and Easton came.

"Mommy, I wanna play softball!" Lainey yelled.

"Alright baby girl. Tell your daddy." Lainey jumped onto her dads lap and smiled.

"Alright baby girl. Let me watch your brother." Caroline walked up and Lainey nearly died.

"Hey Caroline." It was the end of the year and it was prom season and everyone was excited.

Lainey sat down and watched the game in fascination. Her brother Easton was yelling the whole game saying "Go Ethan!"

After the game was close to being finished. Ethan was up to bat. 2 balls and zero strikes. He tapped his clear with his bat then put it up to his ear and shot a smile. He swung at the next ball hitting it in the outfield. He threw the bat on the ground and rounded first base then ran to second and stopped. He looked at his coach and he tapped his baseball cap then gave the go ahead for Ethan to run it out. He ran to home base. The crowd was yelling chants and it was chaotic. Jay jumped up in his seat and smiled proudly.

Towards the end when everyone was still there, the umpire gave Ethan the mic and he started talking his friends holding up at sign. "Will You Strike Out with Me at Prom?" Caroline smiled real big then she ran towards Ethan giving him the biggest hug. Jumping into his arms.

"Yes." She whispered into his ear. Jay picked up Lainey and held her while Erin held Easton.

"Also Happy Birthday." Ethan handed her a bag and twelve roses.

Caroline let go of him and started walking away holding his hand.

"Thank you." Ethan turned around smiled.

"What for?"

"You know last week, before I started talking to you. I was thinking about suicide. You saved me. I want to thank you." Ethan leaned in and kissed her.

"You were saving me while I was saving you. You helped me see the better in everyone else and I didn't think I'd ever find my happiness. I didn't think I deserved it. You helped me realize my happiness, is just as important at everyone else..."

"Sometimes you realize that this is the side that's hell, but sometimes it surprises you with heaven."

"I love you." Caroline kissed him before letting go of his hand.

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of School

Erin woke the twins up early that morning, they had their first day of school. It wasn't a good start, Lainey flipped out by throwing her blanket. Easton moaned but he got up.

"Elaine Taylor Halstead, get up!" Erin yelled. Lainey moaned and got up.

Erin got them dressed, and handed them their school bags.

Ethan sat at the table and laughed. "Have fun you two. To the next 12 years of hell." Easton smacked him. Ethan grabbed his ear and pulled it.

"Mommy!" Easton yelled. Jay gave Ethan a mean face look. Ethan stopped and wiped the smile off his face.

"Sorry bud." Ethan got up and hugged the twins then he went into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar.

"Mommy, when do we go home?" Lainey asked

"Baby girl you are here all day." Erin kissed her then let go.

"Mommy, I don't want to go." Easton and Elaine yelled.

"You have to go. I can't keep you home."

Ethan sat in his desk staring at Caroline, he was admiring her new haircut. She got it cut a little shorter and he loved it on her.

"Caroline, you look really pretty today." He said smiling. She turned around and smirked at him, then turned back so she wouldn't get in trouble.

A girl Elaina's age walked up to her. "Hi my name is Taylor."

"I'm Lainey! Wanna be friends?" Taylor smiled and they both ran off and played with the baby dolls. Easton sat on the ground watching Elaina play when a boy came up behind her and pulled her little braid. Elaina turned around and punched him..

She walked away but the teacher walked over when it happened..

"But Miss Katie, he pulled my hair.. I had too. My big brother told me when someone touches me I should hurt them.. They shouldn't touch me."

Ethan and Caroline on their lunch break walked to the elementary school and signed in. Everyday Monday they would go and help the classes.

Caroline noticed Easton and Elaina sitting the principal's office.  
"I wonder what happened with your siblings Ethan."

"Oh shit.. That's never good when it's both of them." He chuckled.

"Hey Mrs. Ryan's, what happened with the twins?" Ethan asked

"Some kid pulled Lainey's hair, she punched him then Easton he decided it was okay to punch him then he sassed the teacher."

Ethan held back his laugh.. "Oh and she talked about you.. Lainey said you told her if anyone touches her it was okay to punch them.." Ethan shook his head Caroline lightly punched him.

"Yeah I did say that.. That's how I was taught and that's how I'm teaching my little brother and sister.. You don't let someone push you down, take a stand and get it over with." Ethan said proudly..

Elaina caught a glimpse of him and went running towards him. "Ethan!" She yelled. She hugged his legs

"Hey little sister.. Go back I don't want you getting in trouble." She crossed her arms and grunted.

"You can go to Miss Katie's room.. You know where it is." Mr. Patrick's called Erin and Jay.

"Hello? Who is this?" Erin asked, Jay looked at her weirdly as she did

"Mr. Patrick's, Elaina and Easton Halstead got in trouble.." Erin scoffed

"Alright I'll be right there.." Erin hung up the phone and chuckled

"Jay, come on.. The twins got in trouble." Jay started laughing, as he started walking.

"It's their first day what could've happened?" Jay asked curious as hell as to what happened with his kids.

"Hey I'm here for.." Mrs. Ryan's pointed to the office. Erin rushed in there scared.

"Hey Mr. Patrick's, what happened?" He turned around and smirked.

"Elaina, her braid was pulled so she turned around and punched the kid. Easton saw it and punched him. Elaina then sassed the teacher, but in her defense she did have just cause.. He did pull her ponytail. I'll let it slide but if anything happens again.."

"Yes we know.. Ethan had the same problem." Jay couldn't stop laughing in the background.

Ethan grabbed Caroline's hand and they both started walking towards the high school.

"Ethan,I want you to know you helped me a lot.." Ethan smiled

"Thank you for saving my life." Ethan turned her around and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I love you and I mean that... I couldn't ever live without you.. You are the light of my whole world."

"Alright Halstead I have to get to cheer practice.. We are trying a new stunt today.." Ethan kissed her again

"I'm coming to watch." Caroline smirked then walked away towards the gym.

Ethan followed her into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. Caroline sat down on the mat and started stretching. Presley ignored them both and just stood up. She was captain. Caroline was captain Presley was co-captain

"Okay guys lets work on the new stunt. We started learning last week." Caroline yelled. Everyone stood up. Michael Jamie and Shay stood up and started the stunt.

Caroline hopped in and started the stunt. She went up to extension and pulled her scorpion then a Heel stretch.

"Next we are going to twist cradle then go into a kick double basket." They twist cradled her and she fell on her shoulder and they dropped her leg and broke her knee.

"CAROLINE!" Ethan yelled running towards the mat. He dropped down and picked her up.

"I'm okay. I think. I broke my shoulder. Ow shit." She said Ethan chuckled kissing her lips.

"We gotta get you to a hospital. I'll call my uncle Jimmy. He's a paramedic." Ethan said putting her on the bleachers.

"I know who you are talking about Halstead." Caroline grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"It hurts." Ethan dialed his uncle's number.

"Hey Uncle Jimmy I I need an ambulance at school. Caroline fell at practice. She said her shoulder and knee hurt."

"I I will be right there Ethan.. See you." Jimmy grabbed Sylvie then pulled her into the ambulance. He sped out of there.

"Caroline just hold on., okay.." Caroline shook her head and smiled.

Jimmy and Sylvie ran into the gym and wrapped Caroline's broken body parts.

"I'll call your grandma and my parents." Ethan said holding her hand.

Erin put the Twins' backpacks down and they went running outside.. Erin smiled then answered her phone. After she picked up the kids from school she brought them to the district so she could finish paperwork.

"What happened now Ethan?" Erin asked

"I'm at the hospital.. Caroline fell at cheer." Erin's face went wide.

"Okay.. I'm on my way.. I I need your dad to go. I just got home with the twins."

"Mommy is that Ethan?" Elaine asked

"Yes it is." Elaina shook her head smiling.

Jay started writing his paperwork when his phone started ringing.

"Hey Dad, can you come to the hospital? Caroline got hurt.. I just need a parent here. Apparently uncle Will won't allow me to do anything.." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I know one thing you roll yours eyes again and I'll rip 'me out of your head.." Jay said

"H how did you know?" Ethan started laughing.

"Well your mother already called me, second I'm right behind you dork.."

"Oh.." Ethan started laughing and hugged his dad.

"You love her don't you?" Jay asked

"Yeah of course I do.."

"I mean love her enough to get married?"

"Yeah eventually.. S she's different from any other girl. S she knows me. She gets me."

Jay hugged his son. "If you love her then never let her go.. I I know I can tell you that..."

"Y you can dad. I I just feel something different with Caroline. W we had a moment a at the game.. D o you know what I'm talking about." Jay smirked then nodded his head

"Y yeah.. I do, it was probably two years before you were born.. Y your mom needed me to go to her high school reunion. Well we ended up not going an and we started talking and I grabbed her hand and look straight into her eyes like she was the best thing I've ever seen.. She was and still is.. I I had the moment. T that was the moment I fell in love with her. T the other was when s she was holding you for the first time. I just I love her more than anything in the world. You and your siblings come in second."

"Dad, I think I'm gonna propose to her, b before I leave."

"You sure about that?"

"I mean I love her more than anything in the world.. Of course." Ethan smiled and hugged his dad.

"Son, don't make any mistakes." Jay said

"What's that supposed to mean? If I love her who cares what you or anybody thinks. Mom Grandpa Platt. She's what saved me, she brought me happiness when I needed it. I don't care if I'm only 18, love is love no matter what age. I'm not making any mistakes. She's not a mistake." Ethan said walking towards Caroline's room, he smiled then sat next to her.

"Hey C, I have something to tell you.." Ethan said before kissing her forehead.

"Is it that I'm an idiot, and shouldn't do cheer anymore? Or that you don't love me anymore and you think that you shouldn't have broken up with Presley?" Ethan shook his head, and smiled.

"No to both of those. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Caroline. I promise I'll never stop loving you." Ethan said

Caroline smiled "What did you want to tell me?" She asked

Ethan nodded his head "It's nothing. I forgot. I have to uh go. I'll be back." Caroline turned her head

"Ethan wait!" Caroline said

Ethan turned around and smiled at his girlfriend. "I love you E. Also If it's about the Army thing.. You don't have to worry about me leaving you. I would never. I promise Ethan. I love you a lot and if that means I don't get to see you for a while then I will be okay, I guess. Our love is strong and I don't want to keep you from your dream. It's yours, if you want to go then I will be here when you come back. I always will. Just know that I will miss you more than anything if this world, in this planet Ethan Jay, One day maybe I'll have your last name, and we'll start a family with a dog and a house, and a big yard for our kids to play in, maybe a farm with a bunch of animals, and we could have a horse. You could teach them how to be strong and fearless because you taught me, you could teach our kids how to shoot because I can't. I love you Ethan and if you leaving means I won't see you for a while, I will be okay without you. but you better come home to me. To your brother and sister." Ethan walked back towards Caroline and pulled her in for a hug.

"Gosh do I love you." Ethan said

"I can't lose you. I wouldn't know how to live if I did lose you."

"MOMMY!" Elaine yelled

"What now?" Erin asked

"Easton pulled my hair!" Easton was shocked.

"NO I DIDN'T MOM SHE'S LYING!" Easton shouted through the house.

"MOM HE DID TOO.!" Elaine yelled. Erin threw the towels down and plopped herself on the couch and ignored them. She laughed as they both chased each other around the house.

"And we want another kid my ass." Erin said

Jay walked into the door. "Your son." He said quietly

"Jay what happened?" Erin asked

"Your son, is going to be a husband when he come back from where ever the hell he's getting deployed to. He loves her, I can't hate him for it, I can't dislike him. He's old enough to love who he wants. Besides what really matters is whether he's really happy."

"Jay, I need to talk to you about my problem.."

"Erin,what is there to talk about?" Jay asked holding her tight.

"I think we should try for another baby if you want. I mean we don't have to. I I know you don't want to because of Ethan being so old. If that's the case then we won't.. I think it would be nice to have another baby." Jay pulled her closer.

"Erin, I was just about to ask if you wanted too. I love you. .You are the strongest person. You can withstand anything. I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy for once.. I think maybe we should.."

"Well I guess we are trying for baby number four.." Erin kissed her husband then closed her eyes to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Unplanned

Ethan sat at the kitchen table finishing up the paperwork for the Army, he smiled as his little sister and brother came and sat next to him.

"Bubba, does this mean I won't get to see you for a while." Elaine said with her eyes becoming watery.

"No. you will still see me. Just not everyday." Easton looked a bit sad.

"Besides guys I'll still be here every now and then. I'll be home for the holidays." Ethan lied, he knew he wasn't going to be home for the holidays or not at least all of them.

"Bubba, I don't think you should go." Easton said

"Hey bud, I have to." Ethan said.

"Do you really have to?" Layne asked

"Yeah _I_ do."

Layne got up and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice. "Does Mom know you are drinking that?" Easton asked

"Yeah. It's just juice Ethan." Erin said coming up behind her kids.

"Oh sorry Mom. I just didn't know if you wanted her to drink it."  
Erin chuckled

"You two go play." Layne and Easton smiled then ran outside and starting playing.

"Ethan, are you sure this is what you want? I mean I support you. I just don't want to lose my baby." Ethan nodded his head

"Mom, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, since you are probably moving out. I'm hoping. Your dad and I are going to probably turn your room into a nursery.." Ethan's eyes widened and looked at his mom.

"Wait!" Erin smiled

"No you aren't. You can't be.." Erin and Jay both laughed.

"I might be. I don't know for sure yet." Erin said

"Mom, that's awesome!"

"Yeah. Dad you doing something different?" Ethan asked

Jay chuckled. "No. I mean we did never mind." Erin shot him the death stare.

"Ethan go bring your siblings to their uncles. You can do whatever you want. Your mom and I are going to watch a movie." Jay said

"Yes we are. Ethan go."

"You two, lets go back your bags for your uncles." Erin said pushing her kids in the door.

Ethan drove the twins to a jeweler so they could help him pick out a ring.. Layne smiled as she saw one with a big diamond.

"You should get that one." Easton said pointing to another one. Ethan had saved almost all of his life savings for it. Plus his grandpa gave him some more money for the ring.

"I want this one." The one he picked out was a diamond in the middle with little tiny ones around it, and just a band.

"Thank you." Ethan grabbed it and put it in his pocket.

"Alright you two I'm dropping you off at uncle will's." Easton nodded his head and buckled up.

Ethan walked up the steps of her house and knocked. "Caroline, we are going out to eat.."

Since he left in a few weeks he stood wearing his Marine uniform. His dress blues.

"Ethan why are you wearing that? Are you leaving me?"

"No. I'm not. I just want you to be with me for the last couple weeks I'm here. Let's go before we miss our reservation." Caroline smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I think you are an amazing guy Ethan. I'm lucky to have you."

"Yeah. You are the most beautiful girl Carol."  
Caroline blushed then opened up the car to the park which was lit up with lights and the trees were swaying with the wind.

"I thought we had a reservation." Caroline said

"We do, at your favorite restaurant." Ethan grabbed her hand and pulled her to the gate. He smiled at the guy and then they were let in.

Ethan pulled the chair out and Caroline pushed her dress back then sat down. Ethan sat down across from her and grabbed her hand.

"I think you'll like what I have planned." Ethan smirked then watched as Lee Brice got up on the stage and started singing I Don't Dance. Caroline heard the first tune and turned around. "That's Lee Brice." Ethan nodded his head

"Yeah it is and it's our song Caroline." Ethan smiled then kissed her lips.

He waited until the song got to his favorite part "I Don't Dance but here I am spinning you round and round in circles." And got down on one knee

He opened the box and smiled big. "Caroline I love you more than anything. I want you to be the one I spin around in circles. Will you Marry Me?"

Caroline shook her head and watched as he put the ring on her finger. "I love you Ethan. Yes I. Will Marry you!"

Ethan got up and gave her a big kiss. He pulled her in for the biggest hug and held her tight in his arms.

"You mean the world to me Halstead."

Jay picked his head up the next morning and held Erin in his arms. "I love you Erin."

"I love you too."

"I hope we have another girl. Layne and I are totally outnumbered."

Jay chuckled then smiled. "I hope we do too. I like you with girls. After Ethan and Easton you were excited. Layne she's my whole world. She's got me wrapped around her finger basically. Whatever she says she gets. I love my kids. If we don't have another then I'll be fine." Jay said

"Me too Jay, I love you. I'm really thankful I have you, and the kids."

The next week Caroline hugged Ethan tight. He held her in his arms not letting go. She was pouring down with tears down her face. Not wanting to let go.

"Ethan, don't go." Layne cried

"Ethan why do you have to go?" Easton asked

Ethan let go of his fiancée then bent down to hug his twin siblings. He held them tight in his arms. "Hey you two. I'm coming back home. I just have to go for a couple of weeks. Alright. You get to see me at my gradation then we can all go out to eat. Alright? Mom Dad. I'm gonna miss you. I just wanted to say thank you."

Erin wasn't crying, she knew somewhere he would always come home to her. "I'm gonna miss you son." Jay said

Hank started walking away before Ethan could talk to him. "Grandpa, where are you going? I thought _we_ were in this together. You and me?" Hank turned around, then hugged his grandson tighter than he's hugged anyone before.

He heard the trumpets then grabbed his bag and started walking away.

Caroline smiled as she saw the love of her life walk away. She turned around then walked back to her car. She turned on the radio to the song that was played the day they were engaged.

"Gosh will I miss him." She whispered to herself as she drove away.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **I'm totally sorry for not updating but I was making sure this was a great chapter. You all reading this story is amazing. It was just a tweet that I tweeted and I didn't mean to write it. I'm glad you all love it. I'll post some more chapters in a couple days.**


End file.
